Satellite television systems are commonplace in today's households. Generally, such systems provide a television signal to a user from an orbiting satellite. The television signal may then be collected by a parabolic satellite dish or dishes located near the user. Once collected, the signal may be transmitted to a set-top box (STB) that translates and provides the received signal to a user's television such that the user's television may recognize and display a television program to the user.
To receive the transmitted television signal, the satellite dish may include a low noise block (LNB) device. The LNB may act as the antenna of the satellite dish by collecting the transmitted television signal and providing that signal to an STB. Further, because satellites generally use a high frequency signal when transmitting the television signal, the LNB may also convert the signal into a lower frequency and amplify the signal before transmitting the signal to the STB. By converting the signal into a lower frequency, the signal may be transmitted across a cable that may connect the STB and the LNB with less loss.
In addition to carrying the converted television signal, the cable connecting the STB and the LNB may also carry power and communication signals. These signals may be transmitted from the STB to the LNB through the cable. The power and communication signals sent from the STB to the LNB may be used to control one or several LNBs. For example, in a satellite television system utilizing more than one LNB, the STB may provide signals to the LNBs to switch from one LNB to another in response to an input provided by the user. Thus, as the user instructs the STB to change a channel, the STB may provide signals to switch from a first LNB and to a second LNB to access the requested channel. In this manner, the STB may supply power to the LNB as well as provide communication signals to the LNB to control the LNB device. Such signals may be provided to the LNB through an LNB control circuit.